


Io resto

by Blablia87



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Melancholy, Sad, Sentimental, Sentimental Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablia87/pseuds/Blablia87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di un lago e di sentimenti inespressi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Io resto

Il suono delle onde che si infrangono sulla sottile lingua di terra sabbiosa si fa più lontano nel momento stesso in cui Sherlock chiude gli occhi, allungando le gambe sottili fino a sentire i sassi dell’arenile grattare sotto le ginocchia, e l’acqua bagnargli caviglie ed orlo dei pantaloni, risalendo lenta verso le gambe.  
   
Il lago di fronte a lui si stringe e si allarga assieme al suo respiro, avanza ed indietreggia al ritmo delle sue paure e dei suoi silenzi.  
   
Le cicale pungono con il loro cantare la sua pelle, piccole lame acuminate di una natura viva a contrasto del suo sentirsi vuoto, assente, _in dissolvenza._  
   
La piccola spiaggia - costeggiata ai due lati da file di bambù che proseguono, coraggiose e fiere, nello specchio liquido davanti a loro - è isolata, buia.  
   
Sherlock l’ha raggiunta camminando su un piccolo sentiero sterrato, un lembo di terra che si discosta dalla strada principale e si perde nella campagna, costeggiando il bordo del lago e allargandosi in piccole oasi di sabbia grossolana,  la stessa che sente ora così dolorosamente premere contro i palmi delle proprie mani. Appuntita. Fredda. _Catartica._  
   
Una macchina, troppo veloce per quel tipo di strada, passa dietro di lui alzando polvere e odore di ghiaia smossa. Il detective, seminascosto dalla vegetazione e dalla notte, trattiene il fiato fin quando il rumore del motore con scompare, riportandolo nel suo guscio di aria, terra, acqua e fuoco interiore, che brucia nel suo petto al punto da sembrare pronto a divorarlo dall’interno.  
   
Fra poche ore dovranno ripartire.  
Lui e John.  
Il caso è chiuso, ed il medico lo ringrazierà (una stretta di mano ed un sorriso veloce prima di prendere la via di casa) per avergli permesso di andare con lui, una piccola fuga dalla routine familiare che gioverà senza dubbio al suo rapporto di coppia.  
   
Sherlock serra gli occhi con ancora più forza, e per un attimo si sente sparire nell’aria fredda.  
Il vento contro le guance iniziare a grattare, ma non se ne cura.  
Vorrebbe sparire, portato dalla corrente lontano da lì, distante dalle insidie dei suoi mulinelli interiori.  
   
È così concentrato a sentirsi sfumare nella notte, che non si accorge dei passi incerti alle sue spalle, cuoio logoro contro il pietrisco del vialetto.  
   
Un'altra folata, questa volta più forte, lo strattona, costringendolo a rendere più salda la presa delle dita nella sabbia.  
Vorrebbe fondersi con lei, vorrebbe esserne inghiottito.  
   
Proprio mentre inizia a percepirsi _duttile_ , morbido, una voce alle sue spalle lo richiama alla realtà.  
   
Aprire gli occhi è quasi… doloroso.  
Un ritorno alla realtà violento e indesiderato.  
D’improvviso è di nuovo lì, con tutto il suo corpo, con tutta la sua frustrazione.  
   
Le cicale sembrano essersi zittite, nascoste dal battere fragoroso del suo cuore tra sterno e orecchie.  
   
“Che ci fai qui? Fa freddo, finirai con l’ammalarti.”  
   
John è ancora solo una voce, non ha corpo, e Sherlock si chiede se non lo stia immaginando.  
   
“Sherlock.”  
   
Al secondo richiamo il detective si volta, in silenzio.  
Il medico, una semplice ombra più scura in un mare di oscurità, si avvicina di un passo, insicuro, il profilo deformato da quella che Sherlock scopre essere una coperta poggiata sulle spalle a protezione ulteriore dall’aria gelida.  
   
“Ti ho cercato per tutto l’albergo. Mi hai fatto spaventare.”  
   
Non sembra un rimprovero, considerato anche il fatto che John ha pronunciato le ultime parole prendendo posto accanto a lui.  
   
Sherlock lo osserva comparire a tratti nella luce fredda della luna, cambiando aspetto e forma al passaggio di ogni nuvola.  
   
“Perché sei venuto fin qui?”  
   
Prova di nuovo il medico, e allunga una mano per toccarlo, quasi a volersi rendere reale.  
   
Sherlock torna a guardare il lago, sentendo la sabbia sotto le caviglie sparire un po’ di più ad ogni lambire dell’acqua.  
   
“Tu perché sei venuto fin qui?”  
   
Domanda dopo un po’, con una voce che non riesce a riconoscere come sua.  
   
“Non riuscivo a trovarti.”  
   
Ripete il medico, e Sherlock sorride nel buio, un sorriso vuoto, stanco.  
   
“Cercavo di perdermi.”  
   
Sembra una rivelazione enorme, alle sue orecchie, ma sa che per l’altro non avrà quasi senso.  
   
“E perché vorresti perderti?”  
   
Chiede John, quasi in un sussurro.  
Le cicale hanno ripreso il loro canto, e due lucciole brillano appena, aggrappate alla fila di canne, prima di sparire.  
Si sono trovate, non hanno più bisogno di richiami.  
   
“Mi piace, qui.”  
   
Gli concede Sherlock, seguendo con gli occhi l’argento che si forma tra i flutti morbidi.  
   
“Mi piace più di Londra.”  
   
Specifica, e non sa perché lo stia facendo.  
   
Il fuoco che gli corrode polmoni e pelle si sta allargando, arrivando alla gola.  
La sente chiudersi un po’, mentre cerca di mantenere il respiro normale.  
   
“Hai sempre amato Londra.”  
   
John vibra appena, scosso da un brivido.  
Guarda il detective accanto a sé, con addosso solo il suo completo, e di getto si fa più vicino, coprendolo con parte della coperta.  
   
Spalla contro spalla, smettono per un attimo di respirare, entrambi.  
   
Sherlock percepisce adesso ogni parte del proprio corpo, più reale e concreto di quanto non gli sia mai sembrato.  
Tutto, in lui, sta _pulsando_ , dal cuore alle dita, passando per il petto e, inconcepibilmente, per i lombi, ormai raggiunti dalla risalita dell’acqua lungo la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
   
John sembra avere, se possibile, ancora più freddo di quando ha deciso di condividere con lui il suo mantello di lana intrecciata.  
   
A Sherlock ricorda una corda ben tesa, perché è rigido, ma si muove in ogni sua parte.  
Ondeggia e _suona_ dei suoi respiri affannosi, ma resta inflessibile, ed impassibile.  
   
“Perché sei qui?”  
   
Chiede di nuovo il medico, e la voce assomiglia ad una supplica.  
   
Tiene le ginocchia al petto e le mani lungo i fianchi. Quello destra sfiora con il dorso le dita di Sherlock, ma non le cerca. O forse sì, ma senza muoversi.  
Lascia che sia quello che sta scorrendo tra loro, _in loro_ , a raccontare cosa vorrebbe ma non ha il coraggio di fare.  
   
“Perché non voglio tornare a Londra e vederti andar via.”  
   
Sherlock non è certo di averlo detto, ma deve averlo fatto, perché John annuisce prima di sparire sotto una nuvola passeggera.  
   
   
   
Se questo è _amore_ , pensa il detective, lo amo più di quanto ami qualsiasi cosa al mondo.  
   
Se questo è _amore_ , pensa il medico, non credo di poterlo lasciare andare.  
   
   
   
Qualcosa, nel fondo dei pensieri di John, gli ricorda che a casa ha una moglie ed una figlia.  
   
Ma quello che sente bruciare sotto la pelle al loro solo sfiorarsi è qualcosa che sotterra ogni rimorso, portando in dono contrario tutti i rimpianti.  
   
“Se io…”  
   
Comincia il medico, ma la voce trema al tal punto che se la sente morire tra le labbra.  
   
Sherlock si volta, osservandolo scuotere la testa e appoggiarla alle ginocchia, sconfitto.  
   
Stanno comunicando, ma senza parole.  
Lasciano ad emozioni cangianti ed intermittenti il compito di parlare per loro, due lucciole così stanche da essere fioche, appena visibili.  
   
Si _sentono_ , e Sherlock lo sa, lo _percepisce,_ che anche John - oltre il muro delle proprie gambe alzate come una barriera - vorrebbe rompere la parete di paura e silenzi che li separa da anni.  
   
Ma gli arti sono diventati pietra.  
   
Sherlock non si è fuso con la sabbia, ma ne è rimasto imprigionato.  
   
“John…”  
   
Lo chiama.  
_Aiutami_.  
   
John lo sente, lo _capisce_ , di aver raggiunto il limite.  
Lo sa che non potranno andarsene da lì, se non avranno infranto anche quell’ultima barriera, attraversando lo specchio dei loro riflessi apparentemente indifferenti.  
   
Sente lo stomaco contorcersi, ed è una sensazione così lontana nei suoi ricordi che ne rimane, per un attimo, affascinato.  
   
Lo ama.  
   
Lo ama di quell’amore che sconvolge gli adolescenti, che blocca i pensieri, che agita le carni.  
   
Lo ama al punto che il pensiero di non sfiorarlo per un solo altro secondo è insopportabile, una condanna che non vuole infliggersi.  
   
Lo sa, John, che è ingiusto. Che è crudele, in parte.  
Ma cede e si lascia cadere sul suo viso, portandogli una mano al volto, per aiutarsi a farlo voltare verso sé.  
   
Sherlock sgrana gli occhi, ed allo stesso tempo si scopre nuovamente libero di muoversi.  
Vorrebbe scappare, perché da quel momento nessuno dei due potrà più fingere che “sì, va tutto bene”. Invece poggia una mano su quella di John e si fa guidare verso le sue labbra.  
   
Basta un contatto, uno solo, per far esplodere ogni cellula del detective.  
Ogni cosa si amplifica, ogni respiro del medico contro la sua pelle diviene un frastuono che inghiotte ogni cosa, tranne il lago davanti a loro che, testardo, continua a cercare di raggiungerli.  
   
John allontana la coperta con un gesto stizzito, perché per un attimo gli ha impedito di portare anche l’altra mano attorno al volto del detective.  
   
Il freddo li avvolge, ma Sherlock quasi non se ne accorge, mentre con il bisogno, il _desiderio_ di anni si lascia accompagnare a terra, una mano di John dietro la nuca, attenta.  
   
“Dio…”  
   
Gli soffia contro la bocca John, ed entrambi si scoprono a tremare di bisogno, e non di freddo.  
   
“Sherlock tu mi devi dire di fermarmi, me lo devi dire adesso.”  
   
Gli occhi sono nascosti dalla notte, ma non la voce, che è come una preghiera, mentre una lacrima cade dagli occhi di John per baciare la guancia di Sherlock, sdraiato sotto di lui.  
   
“Perché mi fermerò, se me lo dirai.”  
   
Supplica ancora e Sherlock, in risposta, porta una mano tra i suoi capelli e lo spinge di nuovo contro di sé.  
   
Non importa quanto sia fredda la spiaggia, o l’acqua, o il fatto che, adesso, stiano piangendo entrambi, soffocando con i baci i singhiozzi.  
   
Non importa neanche che a Sherlock tremino le mani, mentre si aggrappa alle braccia di John, che gli chiede un’ultima volta se è davvero certo.  
   
Importa che adesso, dopo il primo momento di dolore e sbigottimento, entrambi sentano che non c’è altro posto dove potrebbero essere più liberi di quello, mentre si scambiano saliva, lacrime, sudore e promesse che si rinnovano ad ogni spinta, ad ogni gemito.  
   
Tremano, e ondeggiano come le canne attorno a loro, ogni movimento un racconto che non hanno mai avuto il coraggio di farsi a voce.  
   
   
   
_Ti amo_ , gli dice con gli occhi John, nascosto dalle ombre, muto.  
   
_Ti amo_ , risponde Sherlock alzandosi appena, per assecondarlo.  
   
_Ho paura_ , ed una lacrima si fonde con il piacere che John sente essere arrivato al limite.  
   
_Anche io_ , e ne ha davvero, Sherlock, perché non ha mai provato niente di simile in tutta la sua vita.  
   
   
   
Le cicale continuano il loro canto, mentre il vento accompagna e disperde le loro voci che raggiungono l’apice nell’ultimo, profondo, movimento.  
   
John si stacca, e Sherlock ha l’impressione che gli sia stata strappata parte dell’anima.  
Che sia rimasta attaccata all’altro, e adesso sia ancora su di lui, aggrappata al suo petto che si alza e abbassa con forza, sconquassato dalla paura e dal piacere.  
   
“Non è giusto.”  
   
Esala John, e non riesce a mettere a fuoco a cosa, esattamente, si stia riferendo.  
Forse al fatto che sia successo troppo tardi.  
O è il pensiero di Mary, a casa, con la bambina.  
   
Probabilmente, capisce poi, è di Sherlock che si sta preoccupando. È a lui che è stato fatto il torto più grosso.  
   
Ed il peggio è che lo ha sempre saputo.  
   
“No, non lo è.”  
   
Sherlock non capisce come possa sentirsi tanto male ed allo stesso tempo così bene.  
   
Vorrebbe raggomitolarsi sul petto di John e dormire lì, mezzo svestito su una fredda spiaggia di un lago della campagna inglese.  
Allo stesso tempo si sente perso, e usato.  
Ha smesso di brillare.  
Ora John sa che è lì.  
Ma questo non significa che resterà.  
   
Si rivestono in silenzio, in fretta.  
John ha le mani che tremano, e la voglia di fuggire lontano da tutto, anche da se stesso.  
   
Sherlock adesso capisce, ed una rabbia sorda inizia a prendere il posto di ogni altra cosa.  
   
C’era stata una speranza per loro, quindi.  
   
C’è sempre stata, ed hanno deciso volutamente di ignorarla, fin quando non è stato più possibile cambiare la piega degli eventi.  
   
“Andiamo in albergo. Hai bisogno di un bagno caldo.”  
   
John è gentile come sempre, a Sherlock non riesce a sopportarlo.  
Non vivono più insieme, ha altre persone delle quali prendersi cura.  
   
Perché, allora, continua ad essere così _premuroso_ , con lui?  
   
“Va’ tu. Io resto.”  
   
Sherlock si mette seduto, e si avvicina un po’ di più all’acqua, allungando i piedi nello specchio del lago.  
   
“Sherlock…”  
   
Prova John, ed ha la voce rotta, come ogni parte del suo essere.  
   
“Va’, ho detto.”  
   
Il tono non ammette repliche, e il Capitano Watson si arrende al suo peggior nemico: l’uomo che non ha saputo amare come avrebbe dovuto. Come avrebbe voluto.  
   
Si allontana, lievemente zoppicante, lasciando la coperta lì dove l’aveva fatta cadere.  
   
Forse, si dice, se sarà fortunato Sherlock ci si avvolgerà dentro, trovando riparo da quel freddo che lo avvolge e che, in parte, John sente essere colpa sua.  
 

***

   
È passato un mese.  
   
Un mese di silenzio ostinato e di sensazioni che entrambi hanno tentato di arginare, ognuno a proprio modo.  
   
Si sono sentiti raramente, solo per dei casi e solo via messaggio.  
   
Frasi brevi, spezzate, punte emerse di iceberg emotivi che scavano troppo in profondità per essere affrontati.  
   
Alla fine, alle tre di notte di una sera qualsiasi, Sherlock si blocca, violino alla mano, sentendo la serratura dell’appartamento scattare e cedere, docile.  
   
Non si volta verso la porta, ma riconosce l’odore del dopobarba di John che si sparge per la stanza, assieme alla pioggia che cade incessantemente da una settimana e che impregna gli abiti del medico.  
   
“Non è giusto.”  
   
Dice il detective.  
   
E non sta pensando a sé.  
Pensa a lui.  
Alla bambina.  
Al divorzio che lo distruggerà emotivamente ed economicamente.  
   
Pensa a John.  
   
E non trova giusto che, alla fine, abbia scelto lui, perché non potrà mai essere la scelta migliore. .  
   
Il medico non parla per qualche secondo, tanto che il detective teme di averlo convinto ad andar via.  
   
Dopo poco John, sicuro, _marziale_ , risponde:  
   
“Io resto.”  
   



End file.
